


Heated Love

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gangs, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Riverdale was  home to two rival gangs. Decades of rivalry between The Southside Serpents and The Ghoulies. Bloody waters flow between but will a love solve debates of bad blood?-This is a collab with the  phenomenal @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

____

Heated love-1  
_____

The Ghoulies were one of the dangerous gangs in Riverdale. Riverdale had two gangs, The Southside Serpents and The Ghoulies. The Serpents were the other dangerous gang that lived in this town of sin.

Decades of bad blood ran between the two gangs. Why? Only the original members of the gang truly know. 

Betty Cooper is the sister of the leader of the ghoulie Malachi. By blood she was a ghoulie. It was a legacies a right. There were no way she could get out of the right of passage. Most days she was invisible to her own gang but to the rest of the world she was this viscous slut of a dangerous woman.

Jughead Jones was the leader of the serpents. He took over when his dad left. Everyone in town feared him. Even the goulies. His gang was possible the most dangerous gang.

Everyone missed understood the serpents. They were a family of outcasts. They only took it to violence if they were under threat. They were good at protecting their own.

They were currently at a street race with the Ghoulies. They were deciding on who would race. The serpents voted for Jughead to drive and Toni to sit in the car with him. The Ghoulies were arguing who to go.

“I’ll drive.” Malachi said.

"Let me drive!" Betty said sitting on the car.

“No way.”

"Seriously why? I'm better than you Kai." She sighed.

“No you’re not.”

"Kai just because I'm your sister and a women doesn't mean I have to sit here and look pretty." Betty jumped off the car.

"Not a chance. Nik come on."

“That’s not fair.” Betty said.

"Tough luck. Go home and clean the den."

“At least let me sit in the car with you.”

"Fine." Malachi rolled his eyes.

Betty got into the car. She smirked getting her own way. She sat in the drivers seat. “Betty stop it!” Betty just smirked as she put her foot on the peddle. Malachi tried to open up the car. She just shouted go as she zoomed through the street. 

The race started off. They were neck and neck throughout all of it. Jughead smirked and slammed on the breaks. They cops were showing up. He turned around knowing the goulies would get caught. Betty didn't realise what he was doing and she got pulled over.

“Shit.” She sighed. Betty pulled over as she stood out. Tom keller hated her.“You were speeding.”

"I'm sorry sir." Betty apologised. 

"No if or buts hands ups."

Betty sighed, she knew if she got a record she could kiss Yale goodbye. 18 years old and she has no future. As expected she got arrested but her brother got away. She got done for having drugs in the car.

Betty was in custody for a week. She had to get someone tho bail her out. She had no friends other than pops. She called a northsider she knew from school. Her name was Veronica and she was always friendly with her.

Veronica got her out instantly. She took her to Pops to speak to her.

“What the hell happened?” Veronica asked.

"The serpents called the police on the race. Malachi ran leaving me with the cops and a boot full of drugs. I can't get into Yale now." Betty cried. 

The serpents were listening in.

“I can help.” Veronica said.

"I feel like shit I have to change do I have a criminal record to yes."

“I can get rid of the record.”

"How?" Betty asked as the serpents came over to her.

“My dad is the mayor. He can get into the files. Consider it gone.”

"Really? Do I owe you anything?"

“Just your friendship is enough.”Betty hugged her tightly crying. Veronica hugged her back."Its the first time I stood up to Kai and those fuckers fucked me over!" Betty yelled at them."Do you think it's funny what you did!?"

"B it's not worth it." Veronica told her.

"No I want to know!" Betty stormed up to them.

“It was hilarious.”

"No it wasn't! My brother left me! I didn't know there was drugs in the car! I can't get into Yale now!" She snapped.  
Jughead laughed at her."You think it's funny?" Betty locked eyes on Jughead.

“I do.”

"And why Jones? Want to take this outside?" She glared. He rolled his eyes. “We all thought it was funny. Even your friends did.”

"What friends!? You me outside now!" Betty slammed the table.

Jughead just laughed as he got up. She walked outside pissed off. He followed her. Betty tied her hair up as she pulled her earrings out. 

"Lets settle it now. As my education isn't a joke."

“You don’t scare me. You’re like a foot shorter than me.”

Betty glared at him. "You don't scare me either. Come on Jones hit me." She stepped closer to him.

“I’m not going to hit a woman.”

"Do you really see me as a woman when you got me arrested?" Betty looked at him.

He shrugged.

Betty pushed him as Jughead shoved her back. "Finally!" Betty slapped him.

“You’re starting a fight over nothing.”

"Nothing! You fucking ruined my education! My one way ticket out this fucking town! My horrible family!" Betty began to tear up.

“That rich bitch said she would take care of it. You’re overreacting.”

"No I'm not! You don't get!" She shoved him again. "No one does." Betty cried.

Jughead rolled his eyes. He turned to head back inside. 

Betty was furious. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. She shoved him before punching him in the face. 

"You don't get it." 

Malachi saw her and pulled her away. "That's my job you bitch." He slapped her and shoved her in the car.

Jughead headed inside angrily. He wanted to get her back. He was going to get her where it hurt. Her beloved book she would always carry around. 

_____

A week later Betty sat down at Sweet Water. She put her favourite book down with her blanket before she headed to the van to get her picnic. Jughead and Toni snuck over. They took a lighter out they saw her come back.

"Hey Cooper watch this." They set her favourite book a lit.

Betty's face dropped. She ran to see the book falling to ashes. All she could do was cry.

"No...no...my only escape." Betty cried watching her book burn. "My only book I had for myself."

“Bye Cooper.” Jughead smirked and walked off.

Betty just sat crying watching it burn. She picked up the remains of the book. Betty needed to head to Pops. She had to beg for a job so she could buy a new book. Pop agreed to let her work there part time.

Jughead rolled his eyes at that. He doesn’t know that much about Betty but what he does know is she wants everyone to feel bad for her.

She never wants anyone to feel bad for her. She had no one but Pops as an adult role model. She was in Kai's custody as his mother died.

“Come on let’s go.” Jughead said to the group of serpents he was with.

Betty just looked at him she shook her head disappointed. He decided to speak to her around the back of pops. Betty headed outside alone. She saw him coming as she glared at him.

"Enough mess with my brother but not me. I'm done." Betty said.

“You started it bitch.”

"Well I'm fucking finishing it you prick! You don't know me. But books are my only escape! So fuck you. Malachi burnt all my books! That's the only one I had left." She signed.

“And you don’t know me either! Act like the victim all you want. You just want people to feel sorry for you!”

"No I fucking don't! We have our own shit to deal with! You maybe this sexy leader of a gang that is my enimie but we're both fucked up because of it." Betty stood closer to him.

“Yeah you do. You bitch and moan about every little inconvenience in your life.”

"No I fucking don't! Its only because that was the first time I got arrested! My books are life to me! Fuck with my brother I don't care. He isn't family." Jughead rolled his eyes. “You’re doing it right now.”

"I'm just telling you facts. Your dick but I thought you would understand. I see you reading in cold blood. How would you feel if I burnt it?"

“There’s other books out there.”

"But can you afford them?" Betty asked looking up at him.“Nope. I steal them.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "Even when I do Kai burns them. He finds them. It's fine some people don't understand. Can we just go back to not speaking ? We hate each other. Go fuck Topaz. I have to go and be a whore for the Ghoulies." She said so naturally.

Jughead rolled his eyes. “You’re literally doing it again.”

"Fuck you. Show me how not to do it." She pushed him against the wall.

“Easy, you don’t complain about your problems. No one cares.”

"But I wasn't complaining. Everyone has a role in the Ghoulies." Betty pinned him against the wall.

“You definitely were complaining.”

"If I complain you'll know about it. You think your it. Your my hot sexy rival person and you are so annoying and frustrating. That's me complaining." She corrected him."If I complain you'll know about it. You think your it. Your my hot sexy rival person and you are so annoying and frustrating. That's me complaining." She corrected him.

Jughead rolled his eyes. He pulled away from her. Betty pulled him closer again. "Want to complain about me whilst we're being semi civil?" She placed all her body weight on top of him.

“No.” He pulled away again.

"Aww I wanted to see if your trash talk was better then your racing."

“You’re fucking annoying. Leave me the fuck alone.”

Betty stepped away knowing she got under his skin. 

"Happily scum." Betty walked away to her truck.

Jughead headed back inside. He hated her all he wanted was to break her into a million pieces. 

"How do we break Betty Cooper down?" Jughead questioned.

"By hurting her friend." Toni shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

"Get close with her friend then break her heart. Betty will flip. That Lodge girl is her only family." She explained.

“Okay.”

"But that girl is hot." Pea smiled.

“It’ll be easy. I’ll have her in bed by tonight.” Jughead smirked.

"Who Cooper or Lodge?" Fangs teased.

“Lodge. Cooper is most definitely not my type.”

"But that would be fun to tease her." Toni said.

"What do you mean?"

"Make Cooper falling in love with you and break her heart." Pea smirked.

“She wouldn’t fall for that.”

"Since when do you back down from a challenge." Fangs added.

“I guess I could try.”

"Why not? It'll be fun." Toni smirked.

“I just said I would try.”

"We dare you." Sweet Pea told him.

“Watch me.” Jughead smirked getting up."Its on." The group of serpents said.

Jughead Jones never backed down from a dare. The only people that would know about this was the four people in this booth. They knew it would have to be a secret from both the serpents and the Ghoulies. 

Breaking Betty Cooper's heart was going to be a piece of cake.

Trying not to start a gang war well that was the hardest part.

Would they both go hand in hand or would there be a world war three?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A few weeks later:

Jughead knew he would need everything to die down. So when it did he started heading in for the prey. Hurting someone close to Malachi felt like it would send a message.

Betty has been working in pops for two weeks. She loves it. It kept her away from home and out of trouble.

Jughead came in to get dinner as Betty was on shift. When she was in her waitress she was definition of perfect. Jughead walked up to her. She took a deep breath and fake smile.

"Welcome to Pops. How may I help you today?" She asked professional.

“I want my regular.”

"I'm learning everyone's orders. Is it a triple burger with everything on it. A chocolate shake and coffee to go after?" Betty asked.

“Yep.”

"Eat in or to eat out?" She wrote on her pad.

“Eat in.”

"It will be with you shortly." 

Betty skated away wobbly to get his milkshake. She has never learnt how to skate before and it was a mandatory pops thing. She came back with his shake on a tray. She was doing tiny movements when Archie Andrew's came in with the Bulldogs and accidentally knocked her over. The shake went over her.

Jughead bit back a laugh. 

Betty stood up milkshake soaked as she apologised to Jughead heading to get him another one. Betty placed it on the table. "I'll knock this off your bill." She apologised heading to the back.

Jughead just sat waiting. She came back the second time still covered in milkshake handing him the food. 

"I promise I haven't spat in it. I was tempted. " Betty walked away with her pumps on.

He watched her walk away. She headed outside for a cigarette break. She only smoked when she was stressed. She hated the taste but it calmed her. Jughead walked out to her. He found her hiding around back sitting on a crate of boards.

“You know, that was kind of funny.” He teased.

Betty sighed at him. "Fuck off. This is my only break." She told him. Jughead took the cigarette from her and smoked some."Hey that's mine."

“Too bad.” Betty took it back off him as he sat next to her. She looked at him sceptical. “What?”

"You hate me yet your sitting with me." Betty passed him the cigarette.

He shrugged, smoking some. Betty pulled off her sticky top to reveal a vest top beneath. Jughead looked at her."What? I'm sticky as hell." Betty glared at him.

Jughead smirked whilst Betty just punched his arm.“So...”

"What? You have me a new book?" She lit another cigarette up. Jughead just shrugged."So no? Great."

“Who says you deserve a new book?”

"Me Jones. I'm a book worm." Betty shrugged. He rolled his eyes. “Get your own book.”

"I'm trying. I've pre ordered one." 

Betty's phone went off. It was Nick asking her on a date. She checked it."Dick." Betty sighed.

“What?”

"No you'll just say I complain too much like the rest of them." She rolled her eyes.

“Tell me.” Betty just showed him the vulgar message from Nick.“Oh.”

"Anyway I'm used to it. If I don't sleep with the Ghoulies I'm out on the street." Betty shrugged.

“That’s gross.”

"Yeah I know." She pulled her jacket on her.

“Goulies are trash.”

"Something we agree on." Betty laughed softly giving him the cigarette. He smiled at her."Is this the first time we're getting along?" She teased.

"I must be sick." Betty felt her own head. Jughead laughed softly."The Ghoulies are horrible and they've never been family. I'm jealous of the serpents. Tell anyone I will cut your dick off."

“The goulies are the weaker gang. Serpents are way better.”

"Your not a gang your a community. A family." Betty shrugged smoking.

“We are.”

"Ghoulies aren't. That's why I flipped on you. I'm trying to leave and the only way is with college. Why am I telling you this?" She whispered.

“Well... Malachi would hate if you got involved with a serpent, wouldn’t he?”

"Yeah. He would kill me." Betty whispered genuinely afraid.

“So you wouldn’t want to get back at him by doing that?”

"Doing what?"

“Getting involved with a serpent.”Betty laughed at the idea.“I’m serious.”

"Never thought about it." She told him Jughead just nodded."I'm just trying to get out alive. Kai killed our mom so."

“Oh.”

Betty shrugged looking at him. "You're not so bad maybe. I still hate you." She smiled resting her head on him.

“Well I hate you too.”

"Good." Betty passed him the cigarette. "Its good to talk to someone who gets it."

He smiled faintly as a silence fell between them. Jughead looked over at her. She glanced up at him as she chucked the cigarette away stomping on it. They stayed silent as Betty stood up pulling the sticky top on in disgust. Jughead handed her his flannel instead.

"Thanks." Betty smiled pulling it on.

“No problem.”

"I'll drop it off at the wrym."

“Okay.”

Betty headed in to finish her shift as Jughead messaged his friends. He finished his food as he messaged the group chat.

J: I think I have a real chance

T: yeah?

J: she’s coming to the Wyrm tonight to give me my flannel after work. I’m going to get her into bed.

P: that was fast 

F: how did you do it?

J: I talked with her and we smoked. It wasn’t hard

T: talked about what? Anything we can use at school to tease her

J: not really

T: fine

J: I’ll talk later

P: okay

Jughead headed home to the trailer first to freshen up. He wanted to look good when he tried seducing her. The fact that Betty wasn't going to show up until tomorrow...well he didn't know that yet. He hoped she came tonight. 

In the end she did. She got off the late shift. She came to him at one am. It was a Sunday now. Luckily he was still up closing the bar.

"Sorry I've not washed it." Betty yawned.

“Betty... hey.”

"Hey. I'm exhausted so I'm dropping this off. It's not safe for me to be here." She shrugged.

“You can stay a little bit, it’s just me here. I was closing up.”

Betty looked at him. "But you hate me? Don't try pulling some funny shit." She sat at the bar.

“What do you mean funny shit?”

"I don't know get me arrested." Betty yawned. She was in her sticky clothes still.“I won’t.”She rested her head on the bar top."Good." She muttered.

Jughead didn’t know what to do to get her into bed.

"Do you have a cloth? I'm sticky?"

“Yeah you can wash up in the apartment upstairs. I’ll show you.”

Betty followed him it was the biggest shower she's seen on the Southside. Betty's eyes widen as she stripped off. Jughead decided to wash her clothes for her. Then she would have to stay longer.

He brought them downstairs to the washing machine. Jughead thought back to tonight. Betty opened up to him a little. He got her clothes in the washing machine before heading back upstairs. Jughead noticed she didn't take a short shower. She came back in the bedroom 45 minutes later.

Jughead was sitting on the bed typing away at his laptop."What are you writing?" She looked over his shoulder.

“A novel.”

"That's amazing. Can I read a little? I will tell you the truth. You know since I hate you." Betty said.

“Sure.”

Betty sat on his lap. She only had a towel around her. She didn't think she sat on all the guys laps in the Ghoulies. Betty began reading a few pages and she got so absorbed into it.

“So?” Jughead asked.

"Its terribly...good." Betty teased.

“So you like it?”

Betty looked at him. "I really hate that I like it. That I love it." He smiled proudly as she smiled back at him.

“I put your clothes in the washing machine. They’re probably done by now. You took forever in the shower.”

"Thanks. It was a good shower. I don't get time normally to myself in the shower. I told you about the Ghoulies. They come in and out my showers. If I say something I get a gun whacked around my head." Betty was now cradling his lap looking at him.

Jughead looked at her. Betty slipped her towel down slightly. He looked up to make eye contact with her. Jughead could see one of her breasts.

"You know I've had this fantasy of fucking a serpent." Betty whispered seductively. Jughead smirked. “Yeah?”

"Yep... in the bar... it turns me on knowing I can't have you. I can get my frustration out too on how much I hate you instead of punching you." Jughead just looked at her. She looked at him slipping it down further. "Instead of arguing fuck me. I can only argue so much."

“You sure you want to get involved with me Cooper?” He smirked as he ran his hand up her leg. Betty smirked at him. "I want to be my own person again. Please Jones fuck me against the bar like a serpent." She pulled the towel completely away. "We have some frustration to let out about the race still."

Jughead held her hand as they went downstairs to the bar. Betty smiled at him as she was fully naked. Jughead sat her up on the counter.

"You've been a bad boy Jones." Betty pulled him to him.“Yeah? How?”

"You got me arrested." Betty pouted.

“You got out.” He shrugged. Betty pulled him closer. "I almost didn't." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. Betty has never experienced a kiss like that. She moaned at him. Jughead held her face as he kissed her.

"Did you like my sweet sticky body you bad boy?" Jughead sat him on a stool.

“Maybe.” He kissed her neck.

"Fuck." Betty moved her neck for him. "Jones fuck me like a dirty little serpent. I want your king cock."Betty touched his crotch.

“Fuck. You have such a dirty mouth Cooper.”

"Oopsie. I have to keep it locked at home. Fuck me Jones. Fuck me like one of your side sluts." Jughead continues to rub his crotch. Jughead pulled off his shirt."No keep it on. Fuck me like a quickie in the office. Make me feel dirty Jones."

Jughead smirked and unbuckled his belt before tugging his pants down. Betty smiled at him as she bent over the bar. Jughead smirked at her. He tugged down his underwear. He held her waist as he slipped his cock in front behind. Betty moaned at him signalling him to move. He held her waist as he slid in deeper. He started to move quickly.

"Fuck Jones." Betty groaned. 

She moved to kiss his neck. Jughead couldn't deny how good this felt. He hasn't felt this much pleasure with anyone. He moved quickly as she rolled her hips to his movement. She kept moaning loudly.

"Your so loud. I love it." Jughead sucked a hickey to his neck. Betty smirked. “Faster.” She moaned. Jughead moved faster he almost couldn't keep up. "Such a thoughtful bad girl." 

Betty smirked at him. She had lost the amount of times she had climaxed now. She had to fake it with everyone else. She couldn’t control herself with him. He made her feel so good.

“I’m on the pill so you don’t have to pull out.” She moaned.

It wasn't long when Jughead came too. They both stood still and caught their breath. Jughead pulled out shortly after. Betty just blushed at him.

“Wow.” Jughead said.

"That was amazing." Betty smiled at him.

“Definitely.”

Betty moved to kissed him before licking her number into the chest. He smirked and typed it into his phone. He pulled his underwear back on.

Betty headed to the kitchen to grab her clothes out the dryer. She pulled her clothes on before walking to him.

"Tell anyone about this I know people in the mafia." Betty said seriously.

Jughead rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. Betty took his cigarette before walking out smirking. Jughead watched her with a smirk on his face.

Once she left he didn't know if he should tell the serpents. He decided he would tell them next time he saw them. He cleaned up the bar. He did message Cooper though.

J: we should do that again sometime ;)

B: maybe ;)

J: Maybe?

B: yep maybe. You want me again Jones

J: don’t act like you don’t want me too

B: don't be a smart ass about it x

J: don’t tell me what to do x

B: you didn't mind that earlier x 

Betty turned her phone off smirking.

This was dangerous. They both knew this was. To some it was a game to others it was an escape. 

Will the games continue?

Will hearts be on the line?

All of these are what ifs but what will be reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Monday at school Betty would always hide away. Veronica tried to get het to sit with her sometimes she did. They would hang out under the bleachers or in the blue and gold. 

Betty slowly became friends with Tom Kellets kid Kevin.

They were all sat outside at lunch eating. Betty only had an apple as she needed to buy food for the house. She was waiting for her pay check to come in from Pops.

She saw the serpents sitting together. Betty blushed at Jughead. She saw him glance over at her. She smiled at him as Veronica noticed.

"You have a thing for the serpent king?" Veronica teased.

"I would get killed in the Ghoulies if I did. But I may have fucked him last night."

"Wait seriously?"

"I have game." Betty smiled as Jughead messaged her."It was a one time thing. We hate each other."

"Was he good?" Kevin asked.

"He was the best." Betty smiled.

J: didn't know Ghoulies blushed.

B: you're so annoying 

J: janitors closet in five minutes?

B: maybe

J: Fine... don't come... I'll invite someone else ;)

B: don't you dare :(

J: watch me ;)

Betty got up and made an excuse to go to the library. She headed to the janitors cupboard to see Jughead and a serpent heading in.

"Jones I have a bone to pick with you!" Betty yelled.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think your doing?" She raised her eyebrows."Blue and gold so we can settle this."

"Let's go then."

Betty smiled at him softly as she walked to the blue and gold. Jughead followed her. She pushed him against the door as she closed it. Jughead smirked at her.

"Your mine Jones. No other serpents."

"Okay."

Betty smirked at him again. "For that meet me at drive in tonight. I don't have work. You can't touch but you can take me on a date in secret."

"Fine."Betty kissed him biting his lip. "I thought so."

Jughead deepened the kiss. He started backing her up to the desk. She was at the desk as she slipped backwards nearly falling over the desk. Jughead caught her.

"Thanks baby doll." Betty teased.

Jughead just kissed her. She sat on the desk wrapping her legs around him. 

"I'm not wearing panties." She whispered in his ear.

Jughead smirked and kissed her neck. Betty moved her shorts to one side to tease him. She moved his hands inside her walls before she pushed him away. She jumped off the table as the bell rang.

"Seriously?" He said annoyed.

"Yes baby doll. Later." Betty kissed his neck. Jughead rolled his eyes."Or we could play a game. First one to crack."

"How?"

"Teasing match." Betty winked walking away.

Jughead watched her. She headed to art class as Jughead headed to English. He got a message from Betty. 

It was a picture of her sunset at sweet waters. Jughead just smiled faintly.

B: my favourite place with a BOOK

J: yeah? Well you don't have a book so...

B: exactly.

J: how about we skip the drive in tonight and go steal books from the bookstore?

B: Yes x

J: meet me at the Wyrm at 8

B: pops?

J: we can order some

B: yes but meet there

J: okay

B: its dangerous for me at the wrym baby

J: I know

B: I'll be across the street

J: okay

_____

The wrym: 

Betty was nervously across the street waiting. She was tapping the wheel at the truck. She messaged him she was here.

B: baby I'm here x

Jughead came out to look around for her. She beeped the horn as he walked over to her car. Betty opened the door smiling. He got into the car with her.

"Hi." Betty smiled.

"Hey."

"Ready?" She kissed him.

"Yep."

Betty drove them there as the serpents messaged Jughead.

T: are you with her

J: No

P: where are you then.

J: out for a run. Won't be back until late.

T: fine. I'm off to Cher's

Jughead put his phone away."Was that the serpents?" Betty asked.

"Yep."

"Why do they want you? Do you have to go?" She sighed.

"No they were just wondering where I am."

"Okay. Your mine tonight." Betty kissed his check. Jughead smirked."How about we lose the jackets? Or next week in the school holidays we go to my grandmother's place at the seaside?"

"I'll have to see if I can."

"Okay." Betty moved her hand to his lap. "Unbutton your pants."

Jughead unbuttoned his pants. Betty had one hand on the drivers wheel as she began jerking him off.

"Fuck." He groaned.

"I like making you moan and groan. Say my name." She squeezed his balls.

"Betts."

"Who are you fuckung baby?"

"You."

"Who am I?" Betty teased.

Jughead put his hand over hers so she would speed up."A Ghoulie you naughty boy."She giggled."Do you like my hands?" She sped up.

"Fuck yes."

"Even if I'm a Ghoulie?" Betty kissed him.

"Yes." Betty pulled up to the book store. She undid her belt to take him in her mouth."Fuck."

She continued to suck him until he came in her mouth. Betty pulled away, wiping her mouth with a smirk on her face.

"Like that? That's what you missed in the blue and gold." She jumped out the car.

"You're the one who left when the bell rang."

"I like art class." Betty pouted.

"Well you missed a lot Cooper." He smirked. 

"Like?" 

"Me fingering you... eating you out... fucking you right on the desk." He smirked.

"Jones that's mean. I had class."

"You could've skipped."

"Baby I can't. I'm trying to get into college." Betty pouted.

"Fine." 

Jughead kissed her heatedly. She kissed him back happily."But we have tonight and detetion." She flirted. Jughead pulled her onto his lap."This is dangerous Juggie." Betty whispered afraid.

"What do you mean?"

"Us together. I know you hate me but is it worth it?" She wondered.

"We're having fun Betts. No one has to know."

"But what if they do."

"They won't." Betty nodded kissing him. "So this isn't a plan to hurt me?"

"No. Did you think it was?"

"I heard Toni talk to Cheryl at cheer practice." Betty whispered.

-Flashback.- 

Betty was in the changing rooms getting changed. Toni and Cheryl was making out talking about her.

"Jug is gonna break Cooper. He is going to break her heart and get close to her."

"Really? Good that family deserve knocking down a few pegs.'

-End of flashback.-

"And you believed them?"

"No but people have done that to me before." Betty told him.

"That wasn't my intention Betty. You're the one who came on to me."

"So you won't hurt me?" She asked.

"No." Betty kissed him happily as Jughead kissed her back."Can we go get a book now? Go the the river read and cause some trouble?" Betty smirked.

"Sure." He smirked.

Betty walked in happily. She held his hands kissing him. Betty wasn't proud of it but she's good at stealing books. They went to go look at the novels. They decided to pick a book for one another.

Jughead got her one of his favorites. Betty got his favourite. They got out the store without getting caught. They ordered pops and headed to the river. They picked up their food on the way there. Betty sat in her favourite spot looking at him. Jughead handed her the book he got her.

"The book you burnt."Betty smiled.

"Yep."

Betty hugged him jumping on him. He fell back when she jumped on him. She was now on top of him. He laughed softly. 

"Are you okay?" Betty kissed his head."Yeah." He smiled.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."Betty kissed everywhere but his lips"Baby stop teasing."

She went to kiss him but licked his face. He grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly. She deepened the kiss and smiled. She sat on his lap showing him his book.

"This is for you baby. I know you love crime thrillers."

"I can't wait to read it." He smiled.

"You'll have to tell me about it." Betty smiled.

They spent all night reading sharing kisses. Jughead started to enjoy her company. He didn't know what that meant.

They were meant to hate one another and he was starting not too. 

This was a scary new feeling but they were there for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

The last day of school and most people skipped. All the serpents did. The serpents were burning the Ghoulies hide out. 

Betty lived there but Jughead didn't know that. Unlike everyone else her an V didn't. They were in English class.

They brought a box of matches as they snuck up there. It was so easy as everyone was out. It went up in flames in the matter of minutes for the room. It took an hour for the whole place to be in flames.

Betty was currently in Spanish when her phone went off. It was a call from Malachi.

"What's up Kai?"

“Our hangout burned down. Probably some serpents.”

"Our house? Where we live? All our stuff is gone?" Betty whispered.

“Yeah. We’re getting payback.”

"No wait till I get home."She ended the call and rang Jughead.

He didn’t answer.

Betty grabbed her things walking out. She didn't care how dangerous the wrym was. Betty wanted to know who burnt her house down. She headed in and saw them all drinking shots, playing pool, and celebrating.

"Who burnt my house down!" Betty snapped."I live there! You all get to go home tonight and I don't! Well fuck you!" She stormed off.

Jughead followed her. He saw her slamming her door shut to her truck. “Betts open the door!”Betty opened the door upset. “We thought that was just the goulies hangout...”

"You did it?" She cried."That's my house. We have to live there. All my stuff is gone to ashes. "

“I didn’t know.” He whispered.

"Now I have to ask V to stay at hers."

“Stay with me.”

"No I'm not safe here. The serpents will kill me." Betty pulled her belt on.

“You can sneak in and out... we can stay together in the apartment above the Wyrm. No one goes there but me because it was my dads place.”

"Fine." She whispered in tears."I've lost everything of my mom." She added.

“I’m sorry baby.”

"My art stuff. My portfolio." Betty sighed.

“I didn’t know, okay?”

Betty nodded hugging him upset."What room did you start it in?" She whispered.

“We didn’t go inside.”

"Oh okay." Betty hugged him."Can we get Chinese food and watch movies with Hotdog?"

“Of course.”

Jughead sneaked her upstairs he felt so guilty. Jughead ordered food for them. He handed her a tshirt as she snuggled up to him. He kissed her head.

"At least I don't have to see Kai."

“I know it doesn’t make it any better but you were leaving soon anyways.”

"Still it's my home." Betty whispered.

“I know.”Betty held him. "Kai is getting you back."

“Did he say how?”

"No I will find out." Betty told him.

B: how are we getting them back

M: it’s none of your business

B: kai it's my house

M: we’re burning down all the trailers and killing Jones.

Betty showed him the messages.“Fuck.” Jughead sighed. “I need to warn everyone.”

"I can changed his mind babe."

B: how about we kill jones? 

"We set up a plan."

“How?”

"We will be at the cottage. Have him burn your trailer because you have another home." Betty expanded.

K: okay this friday

“Well I need to move everything out first.”

B: okay. 

M: I want to be full on brutal. I want to shoot him

Betty panicked showing him.“Fuck... Betts what should I do?”

"Tell him to meet us now. He went shoot you if I'm in front of you." Betty messaged him.

“Betty no. I’m not letting you get involved with this.”

"Tough luck." Betty got her shoes on.“Betty no.”

"Jughead I am not a weak person. Come on." She ordered.“No.”Betty ignored him. "Well I will just kill him myself." Betty pulled the gun out the floor boared.

“Betty calm the fuck down okay? I’ve got this.” 

"I have one in my car." Betty stormed out. Jughead took the gun from her.“Betty stop!” He grabbed her arm.

"Why what and let you get killed?"

“I’ll just leave town for a little bit, okay? Just a couple weeks. He thinks you’re on his side.”

"Fine." Betty whispered.Jughead kissed her softly."You should leave tonight "

“I will.”Betty hugged him tighter.“I’ll be back by next week.” Betty nodded. "I'll be at V's."He whispered kissing her.

“Okay.”Betty kissed him as Jughead kissed her back."Be carefully honey."

“I will.”

Betty hugged him as he left. He went to the trailer to pack his things. He didn't know what to do Betty was freaking out. He just wanted her to stay calm and not worry. Jughead realised they sheltered her from things. He was glad they did. He didn’t want her worrying about everything that goes on.

Betty had sneaked away from the wrym to Veronica's. She was so worried sighing. “What’s wrong B?”

"Juggie is in danger." Betty told him.

“The serpent?”

"Yeah my brother is trying to kill him. I think I love him." She whispered.

“Wait seriously?”

"Yep." Betty smiled.

“That’s actually adorable. You two are like Romeo and Juliet. Hopefully you don’t end up like them though.” Veronica teased.

"I think I don't know. He did burn my house."

“Seriously? Why?”

"Rivalry war." Betty explained.

“And whose side are you on?”

"Non."She shrugged.

“Well you’re going to have to choose.”

"No I'm not."

“You can’t be a part of both B. They’ll always be rivals.”

"And I'm not choosing. If he loves me it's okay." Betty smiled.

“And if he doesn’t love you?”

"Then he doesn't love me."

“And you’re okay with that?”

"We hated one another originally." Betty whispered.“So there’s no special feelings?” Betty shrugged she didn't want to talk about it. 

B: you are coming back right?

J: I said in a week

B: promise?

J: I promise

B: good x

J: I’m leaving now

B:good baby x keep safe

J: I will

Betty was already panicking. She knew Malachi wouldn't back down.

“You okay B?”

"Kai puts a tracker on everyone. I'm just nervous." Betty admitted.

Veronica hugged her. "Jug is a big boy. You'll be fine." Betty nodded still worried. 

Jughead was worried his self. 

This was a new situation for him. He hasn't told his friends that he couldn't go through with the dare. Now all of this.

It's a small sacrifice for safety. 

Yet will he actually be safe?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids

Malachi had a way. He always got his way and brutal he was. He shot Jughead in the chest causing him to be in a coma for a year of his life.

Betty knew non of this. 

All she knew was that he left and never came back. Now four years later Betty Cooper returns home after completing to a social worker. She was home to work on the Southside. She was still curious about where Jughead had gone.

Betty decided to go grab a drink at the wrym. Hopefully to see him. She walked in and saw the serpents doing their normal activities. It hasn’t changed one bit. The only difference was no Jughead.

She just tried ringing him. She messaged him everyday without fail for 4 years. He never answered her. Today he did.

“Hello?” He answered. Betty could hear his voice coming from her phone but also from upstairs."Juggie." Betty whispered.

“Betty?”

"I've been calling everyday for 4 years. What happened to only a week?"

“Where are you?”

"The wrym." Betty admitted.

“I’m in my office.”

Betty headed to the office. No one recognized her. She opened the door to see him sitting at his desk. She walked in and sat on the desk.

“Hey.”

"What happened to a week?"

“I got shot and was in a coma for a year.”

Betty's face dropped in fear. He just looked at her. "I'm going to kill him." Betty gritted through her teeth.

“I’m fine now.”

"I don't care." She held his hand.

“He’s in prison. We got all the goulies in jail.”

"Really? But I'm not in jail?" Betty looked at him in confusion.

“I said you weren’t involved.”

"But I'm a ghoulie?" She wanted him to explain more.

“I know you’re not like the rest of them Betts.”

"Still the serpents hate me." Betty was so confused.“It’s not that deep Cooper.”

"You don't really hate me." She smiled. Jughead just looked at her. "What?" Betty squeezed his hand. 

“Nothing.” She looked at him lovingly. "I better go. Your girlfriend wouldn't like me here."

“I’m single.”

"Good to know." Betty smiled. He smiled at her."Especially because I've haven't dated because I don't know if we were dating and I didn't want to cheat." She rambled.

“Oh.”

"That's me being me." Betty bit her lip. "I should go. V is celebrating her engagement." She played with her short hair. "Unless you want to come?"

“I have some work to do.”

Betty nodded.

“We should catch up sometime.”

"Yeah." Betty smiled before leaving. 

She felt like such a fool. She went to Veronica’s upset. Betty didn't want to take the attention away from her so she faked smiled.

“Hey B!” Veronica smiled excitedly.

"V!" She hugged her.

“I’m getting married!” Veronica squealed."I'm so excited to watch in the back."

“Don’t be silly B. You’re my maid of honor.” Betty started to cry happily as Veronica hugged her. "Do I get a plus one?" She smiled thinking of Jughead.

“Of course.”

"I'm going to get to wear a pretty dress." Betty squealed.

B: want to be my Plus one?

J: plus one for?

B: V's wedding  
B: its okay if you don't. I'll tell V to give the seat to a college friend.

J: I’ll come

B: its about 8 months away x

J: okay

B: I've missed you so much

J: Really?

B: well yeah Jug.

J: come over tonight

B: okay. I might be a little tipsy

J: okay

Betty smiled to herself heading back to the party. She did get slightly tipsy. Betty walked to the wrym. She walked up to his apartment. She knocked happily waiting for him to answer.

“Hey.” He said as he opened the door.

"Hey Jonesy. Dance with me." Betty was tipsy. Jughead let her in."Dance with me." She began dancing in his living room.

“Not happening Cooper.”

Betty pouted at him as she just carried on dancing. Jughead sat on the couch. She grabbed his arms dancing. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes as whilst Betty pulled him up to dance with her. Jughead sighed and spun her around as she giggled.

“There’s no music.” Betty put some on her phone. He pulled her close to him."Guess what." She danced more.

“What?”

"I get to wear a pretty dress being maid of honor." Betty squealed.

She felt so silly about something so little. But she never got to go to prom. Jughead smiled at her. 

"I get my prom dances too." She whispered.

“I didn’t go to prom either.”

"Let's have our dances now." Betty smiled.

“I don’t like dancing. That’s why I didn’t go to prom.” He teased.

"Well I couldn't afford to go and no one asked me. Plus you weren't here." She wrapped her arms around him. Jughead just held her. They swayed side to side as a slow song came on. It was Perfect by Ed Sheeran. “So...” Jughead said.

"So?" Betty looked at him.

“It’s been awhile.”

"And whose fault is that." She teased.

“Malachi.”

Betty smiled at him. "Well I was thinking more so yours after that year. You didn't answer my messages." She pouted.

“You messaged me?”

Betty nodded. "Everyday for four years." She glanced at him. "Didn't you get them?" She showed him the hours long thread.

“I didn’t get any.”

"Someone must have deleted them." Betty whispered tearing up. Jughead hugged her."I sent one everyday at half 10 in the morning and 10 at night."

“I didn’t get any.”She nodded hugging him.“I’m sorry.”

"Its not your fault." Betty whispered. "I thought you didn't care."

"I do care... I think."

“You think?” 

“Shush I’m not good with feelings.”

"Well write them for me in a text." Betty smiled.

“That’s stupid Betts. I don’t know how I feel.”Betty pouted at him. “I’m serious Betty.”

She nodded upset.

“But I do know that I like having you around.”

Betty nodded kissing him. Jughead kissed her back. She was still tipsy as she headed to the kitchen and started to bake.

“What are you doing?” He laughed softly.

"Brownies."

“Now? It’s almost midnight and you’re tipsy”

"So? I want cookies." Betty smirked.

“Might as well get all the way drunk.” He said passing her a beer."You want to see me drunk."

“I’ll be getting drunk too Coop.”

"I drink cocktails." Betty pouted.

“Then I’ll make you one.” He kissed her. “What do you want?”

"Sex on a beach." She smiled making brownies.

Jughead kissed her and headed down to the bar to get all the stuff he needed to make them drinks. He brought it back up and started making her one. She was getting caught eating the batter when he came back.

“Save some for the brownies Betts.” He teased.

"I already put them in the oven." Betty giggled. He just smiled as he made her drink.Jughead made himself a drink. She took the drink from him downing it. She was drunk half an hour. She danced around the kitchen eating it. He was live dancing with her tipsy.

“I missed you too.”

"I missed you." Betty smiled.

Betty leaned up and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. The just danced and kissed until the live was over. Jughead's phone blew up. Jughead checked it as he drank more.

T: you love her

Jughead rolled his eyes at the message and went back to Betty. He was drunk now. She was now on his bed falling asleep. He laid next to her. Jughead just watched her sleep. He's missed her to much.

"I'm only alive because of you."Jughead whispered.

Betty was already fast asleep. Jughead wrapped his arms around her as he fell asleep too. He didn't want to let her go again. They held each other close all night.

Years without her all he wanted was now. 

Emotions all blurred.

What happens now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A couple weeks later Betty is at work. She was finding homes for the Southside runways. She was now in her own apartment.

Veronica was stressing with the wedding. Betty was calming down.“What if it’s a disaster B?”

"It will be perfect." She smiled as they were at pops.“I’m so scared.”

"Don't be."Betty smiled.

“How are things with Jughead?”

"Hopefully okay." Betty smiled.

“What do you mean hopefully okay? Have you not talked to him yet?”

"Yeah."

“I’m surprised you two aren’t all over each other.”

"Well he only said he likes me around him." Betty shrugged as he came in.

He sat down at his usual booth with his laptop. Betty headed over to him as a serpent pulled her away and slammed her into a table.

“What the fuck?!” Jughead snapped.

"She's a fucking ghoulie!" Tall boy shouted.

Betty was crying on the table. “She’s not like them! Leave her the fuck alone! That’s an order!” He snapped.

He backed up as Betty ran out upset. Jughead ran after her. She was in her truck crying. Betty had gotten so used to not getting abused everywhere. Jughead knocked on the door. She rolled the window down crying.

“Betty I’m sorry.”

"Its okay. I'm going to live in New York again." Betty whispered.

“Oh.”

"I don't what too but I will be safe." She rubbed her sore wrist he bent backwards.

“I get it.”

"Can you speak to them so I can stay?" Betty asked.

“Well you already have a whole plan to go and since you want to leave that easily and not put up a fight, it shows that you don’t even want to be here that badly.”

"Fuck you! I love you and I want to stay here! I am a fuckinh social worker baby." She whispered.

“Doesn’t seem like you even care about staying here.”

"I will fucking prove it!" Betty stormed out to Tallboy.

Jughead walked away and headed inside. Betty yelled at him and then grabbed Jughead's arm to kiss him passionately. Jughead kissed her back.

She pulled away cupping his face. "I care. I really care."

“So you won’t leave me?”

"No. I'm scared." Betty whispered.

“No as in no you’re staying or no you’re leaving?”

"I'm staying." She smiled.Jughead kissed her again. Betty hugged him. "I'll make an announcement."

“Okay.”

Jughead kissed her again taking her into Pops to Veronica. She looked at them smiling."Jones tuxs for the wedding."Jughead rolled his eyes.

"We'll go shopping for one."

"Great." Jughead rolled his eyes.“Suck it up Jones.” Betty kissed him.

"Fine only because I love you." He smiled as he didn't realise he said it. Betty’s eyes lit up. 

“What?”

"You love her?" Veronica teased.

“I didn’t...” 

“Oh you said it.”

"I..." He whispered.

“Juggie it’s okay.” Betty said. “Say it when you’re ready.” 

Jughead just nodded as Betty just hugged him."V I'm going to headed home." As she said that she had a work call. She had to go collect a girl from her foster home she had been kicked out of.

“Okay.”

Betty excused herself as she headed to the Northside to get Willow. Jughead headed home. Betty had to look after Willow until she could find a new home for her. 

Jughead messaged her.

J: thanks for understanding babe

B: of course Jug

J: can I come around 

B: sure I have willow

J: who’s Willow?

B: a girl I need to find a new foster home for. She is amazing

J: oh okay. I’ll just come around another time. You’re busy.

B: baby come around you can help me

J: it’s late. I’ll see you tomorrow

B: okay

Jughead didn’t answer. Betty though that was strange. She took her and Willow to ser him. She knocked on the door worried. He didn't answer but she got the spare key and headed in. He was laying in bed trying to sleep.

"Baby this is willow. I need to find her a foster career." Betty smiled at him.

“I’m trying to sleep Betts.”

"And your acting weird baby." She looked at him."I found her a home. T wants to adopt her. She knows I'm okay now I guess."

"Betts please go. I told you I love you and I'm freaking out." He sighed.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few days." Betty kissed him before leaving.

____

Two weeks later Betty was out of town. She came back and her first stop was at pops. She had been on a training course for first aid to develop her skills. 

Jughead hasn't seen her since the night she left. He had been really closed off with everyone. He thought Betty left him for good.

She kept messaging him she was home. He had broken his phone so he didn’t see any of her messages. Betty headed to his apartment. She walked into his office. 

"Baby I'm home!" Betty yelled. He was getting drunk in his office."What are we celebrating?"

“Betty?”

"Yeah?" She kissed his cheek.

“I thought you left.” He slurred.

"Nope. I'm was at a work thing." Jughead didn’t say anything."First aid course in New York."

“You could’ve told me.” He said angrily.

"I did. I messaged." Betty said.

“My phone is broken.”

"Okay its okay. Let's get you cleaned up baby." She kissed his head. Jughead pulled away from her. He walked out."What the fuck Jug!?" She shouted.

He just ran out.

Betty just headed to the stage. If she danced and joined he had to listen to her. She saw him walking out of the bar."I want to join the serpents." Betty yelled as he turned back around. Jughead just looked at her. She looked at him directly before heading to the stage. He walked up to the stage. Betty looked at him smirking.

"Want a private dance Jones?" Jughead nodded. "I thought that right was only reserved for the serpent king girl."

Jughead grabbed her hand and brought her to his office. Betty smirked at him seductively.

“Do you really mean it?”

"Yes." She nodded.

“Really?”

"Baby yes I love you. Even if I am a Ghoulie by blood but not heart. V always told me I had to chose deep down I always knew it would be the serpents." Betty explained.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

Betty smiled happily as she kissed him passionately. Jughead kissed her back.

"Want to recreate our first night together but first I dance for you?" Jughead just nodded."Speak to me baby."

“Yes.”

Betty pushed him down as she slipped her top off to reveal her breasts. Jughead smirked at her. She had no panties on too as she flashed him. He pressed kisses to her skin. 

"Baby don't I want you. I want you to fuck me until I'm pregnant."Jughead laughed softly."I'm being serious baby."

“You want a kid? Well that’s a turn off.”

"Oh." Betty whispered.

“I don’t want kids.” He sighed.

"Oh I do. Is it a deal breaker?"

“If anything, me not wanting kids should be a dealbreaker for you.”

"I'm very persuasive." Betty smirked. "Plus we can always foster."

“Betty I don’t like kids.”

"What does that mean for us?"

“I don’t know.”

Betty nodded kissing him. "Well we can foster right?"

“I don’t know. I really don’t like kids Betty.”

"How about we foster a kid for a week then decide fully?" She cradled his lap.

“Fine.” He sighed.

Betty hugged him excitedly kissing him passionately. Jughead kissed her back. "Baby condom."Jughead grabbed one from his desk. He slipped it on himself kissing her.

"We'll figure this out baby." Betty sank on him. He groaned softly."I think you have a soft side." She moved softly. Betty wanted to make love to him.

“I don’t.” She moved softer smiling at him. "You do. You fell for me."

“I don’t.”

"Sure." Betty giggled moaning.

Jughead sped up slightly. She moved kissing him. It wasn't fucking it was making love. They made love in his office all night. They moved to his bed a few hours later.

It was just pure love.

They finally admitted their love for one another and you could tell in the sex. 

Once the love was out there it's time to navigate their way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for the collab with the amazing @kisvids

8 months later: 

Wedding bells rang in Riverdale. Veronica was getting married. Betty and Jughead were currently adopting a 3 year old little boy. Jughead had opened up and was showing his softer side.

Betty was getting ready with Veronica. Jughead was with Archie. They became friends. He had Spencer with them.

"Juggie Betts?" Spencer asked as he ran around. Jughead caught him as he laughed. Jughead picked him up happily."Daddy."

"Yeah?" Jughead smiled.

"Yeah. Play?" Spencer smiled.

"Of course."

"Yay Daddy." Jughead sat down and got his building blocks out.

Archie was still getting ready. It's like they would be ready after the girls.

"Blue." Spencer smiled.Jughead smiled at him."Yeah like Betts eyes."

"Mommy's ewes." He couldn't say eyes properly. He moved to sit on his lap. He built a small tower."Daddy like?"

"It's great buddy."

Spencer smiled at him. "Thanks daddy." He hugged him."Me want mommy."

Jughead picked him up smiling. "We're going to see her now buddy. I bet she looks so pretty. Shall we call her?" Spencer nodded happily. Jughead faced timed Betty and she answered immediately."Hey baby." He smiled.

"Hey handsome like my dress?"

"Daddy mommy pretty." Spencer smiled.

"Betts baby you're stunning."

"You scrub up well for a serpent." Betty teased.

“Yeah?”

"Yep and look at our little man. Doesn't he look great." 

"Mommy? Me miss you." Betty teared up he hasn't called them his parents but she also wasn't sure if they were adopting him. Jughead smiled at him. "I miss you buddy. We'll see each other soon. Is daddy behaving? Is uncle arch too?"

“Yeah.

"Good." Betty smiled as Spencer yawned. "Tired buddy?" He shook his head no.

"Baby we need him to sleep for the ceremony keep him awake."

“Okay.”

"God you look amazing." Betty smiled.

“You too baby.”

"Baby I really love him." Betty smiled at Spencer.

“Me too Betts.”

"Really?" Her eyes lit up hopefully.

“Yeah.”

"So we can adopt him?" Betty suggested.

“I’d love to.” Jughead said.

"Its settled then babe."

“Great.” Jughead smiled.

"Baby I have to go. I'll see you at the church." Betty ended the call as they were heading to the church.

Jughead headed over with Archie. He was so happy and so was he. They were finally ready to go to the church. They went there and Jughead smiled at Betty when he saw her. She winked at him as she was hiding Veronica.

Spencer ran to Betty."Mommy!" He screamed as Betty caught him. Betty teared up hugging him. Jughead walked over to them."Hey mama." He teased kissing her.

“Hey my love. I’m so happy you changed your mind Jug.” 

“Me too Betts.” He kissed her. “Maybe we could try for another.” He teased.

"I'd really like that." Betty kissed him deeper.

"Mommy where tigga?" 

Tigga was his favourite teddy. He had it in his original home when he got abused this was his safety blanket. He took it everywhere.

“In the car.” Jughead said. “I’ll go get it.”

"Thanks baby." Betty headed to the other car to tell Veronica five minutes. "  
Jughead came back a minute later."Thanks honey. Spence do you want to be with daddy or mommy in the wedding?" 

“Daddy!” Betty giggled softly. "Favouritism much." She tickled him.

Jughead smiled at them as Spencer giggled. Betty kissed Spencer's head before passing him to Jughead. "Go make sure uncle Arch is ready for me baby boy. Auntie V wants to come out in her pretty dress." She smiled.

“Okay!” Spencer smiled.

Jughead kissed Betty one last time before they got into position. He couldn’t stop looking over at her and smiling. Betty kept blushing him she was walking behind Betty and Hiram as the music played.

When Veronica came walking in all eyes were on her. She was stunning everyone was already tearing up. The New York princess was marrying a townie. Archie was crying and looking at her lovingly. Jughead passed him a tissues but Spencer took it off him to pass it to Archie.

Archie smiled at him. “Thanks Spence.”Spencer just shrugged as Jughead held him.

Archie looked back at Veronica. She was now side by side crying too luckily she had water proof makeup on.

“Hey baby.” He whispered in awe."Hey Archiekins." Veronica smiled excitedly. He smiled at her.

They had the pope that's been with Veronica since she was a baby. The ceremony started. From beginning to end there wasn’t a single dry eye in the crowd. The vows were simply them Archie stumbled on his words crying. He promised to make it up to her in his surprise later. Veronica didn’t care. She loved him so much and knew how much he loved her. They walked out with Archie carrying her as they got flower petals chucked at them.

Jughead walked over to Betty as they walked out. She smiled at him kicking her heels off.“Hey beautiful.”

"Hey sexy." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back as Spencer hugged them.“You turned me soft Cooper.” Jughead teased. "I told you I would."Jughead kissed her again.

"Mommy sleepy." Spencer mumbled.

"Baby you can nap in the car."

“We won’t stay long at the reception.”

"Good because I'm tired." Betty giggled.

“Me too.”Betty kissed him happily."I love you."

“I love you too.” Betty smiled at him. "Daddy used to hate mommy." She teased.

“Shush.” Jughead smiled. “You hated me too.”

"Maybe a little. What changed your mind?" 

Spencer was falling asleep in Betty's arms. 

“I don’t know honestly.”

"I honestly don't care. Thank you for believing in me that I'm different." Betty teared up.

“Always baby.”

"It means the world to me. I was never like my brother." Jughead wiped her tears away kissing her. "I know baby."

“You’re my serpent queen now.” He added with a smile.

"Who would have thought." Betty giggled buckling Spencer in his car seat. Jughead smiled at her."A Ghoulie now the serpent queen." She played with his cuff.

He just smiled again before Betty hugged him. As they got in the car. Betty slept in the car exhausted whilst heading to the venue. Jughead kept glancing at her and at Spencer. Jughead had gone soft. He didn't care though he was in love.

He’s never felt this happy. He never knew a Ghoulie and a serpent could be this in love. Jughead now had a family that he never knew he wanted. He was a father and a boyfriend. He never would’ve expected that. Since they figured everything out he couldn’t stop smiling. He loved that he would smile more.

Betty woke up when he got to the bar. Spencer was still fast asleep. Jughead smiled over at her. "Hey sexy." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily."Shall we go in for an hour?"

"Yep. We live 5 minutes away to take him home." Jughead smiled.

“Okay.”

They headed inside with a sleeping Spencer. Veronica was already dancing as they sat in the corner.

“Betts go talk to V. I’ll stay here with Spence. I’m sure she was looking for you.”

"Okay 10 minutes." Betty kissed him. Jughead smiled at her. She ran over to Veronica and hugged her.“B!” Veronica said happily.

"Mrs Andrew's." Betty teased.

“I’m married!” Veronica squealed happily.

"You are." She smiled. "We can't stop long Spence is exhausted and I am."

“Awh okay.” Veronica smiled hugging her."We're adopting him." Betty squealed.

“Really? Oh my god!”

"I finally convinced him." She looked at Jughead holding Spencer.

“That’s amazing B.”

"It is. Can you believe how far we've come?" Betty teared up. “We’re so grown up.” Veronica teared up.

"We are." Betty hugged her. Veronica hugged her back."Go mingle or speeches I don't know."Betty hugged her again before heading back to Jughead. She sat down with him as Spencer slept. 

"Half an hour more then we've stayed long enough to take him home." Betty told him.“Okay.” Jughead smiled.

"Plus baby I want our bed."

Jughead kissed her. As they kissed Veronica shouted for the flower toss. Betty headed over while Jughead stayed back. She probably wouldn't catch it but this was her first wedding ever.

Veronica turned around and threw it to the crowd of girls. Betty wasn't really paying attention when she caught it. Veronica turned back around and smiled at her. Betty looked at her in surprise when Jughead headef over with Spencer. He had woken up hungry.

“Mommy.” Spencer smiled sleepily. 

"Hey baby. Mommy caught the flowers." She picked him up. Spencer smiled at the flowers."Does that mean we're getting married now?" Jughead teased.

"Only if your asking." Betty flirted.

"Maybe I am."

“Really?” 

“Maybe...”

"Ask me in a year." Betty told him."And the answer will be yes."

Jughead smiled at her. "You haven't even got a serpent jacket yet" He teased.

"Then get me one."

“Okay.”

Betty smirked at him."Take me home Serpent."Jughead kissed her before they headed out to the car.

They headed to her apartment. They put Spencer to bed as they sat in their living room. Jughead headed to get her the jacket. Jughead headed to his office to find one that would fit her. He pulled out one from the leaders box. He made sure it was her size before going back to her.

He was so excited as he handed it to her happily. Betty's eyes lit up pulling it on. He smiled at her again.

"Wait its the leaders jacket!"

“The serpent queen’s jacket.” He smiled.

"So its offical." She teased. “Yep.”Betty smiled at him. 

"A Ghoulie and a serpent in love." Betty smiled.“Yeah.” He smiled more.

"At peace finally."

Decades of bad blood has evaporated into a love. 

A love that is pure passion. 

A love that is pure heated love..

A love to end the war of all gang wars.

-The end.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. You can read our other fics or check out my individual ones. Thank you for the likes and comments they mean the world to us.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids. Check out our other collabs and my individual fics.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
